


I'm Giving You a Night Call

by FireMane15



Category: Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Phone Call, Pining, Post-Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 06:07:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30135117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireMane15/pseuds/FireMane15
Summary: Dick lets out a sigh of relief when he closes the door of his childhood bedroom.But even being away from everything can’t undo the tenseness of his body, can’t get rid of the dark cloud that fogs his mind, can’t do away with the feelings of dread and anxiety that are weighing him down.He thinks he knows something that might though./Dick doesn't like being in Gotham, but maybe the solution is a simple phone call.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Koriand'r
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	I'm Giving You a Night Call

Dick lets out a sigh of relief when he closes the door of his childhood bedroom.

But even being away from everything can’t undo the tenseness of his body, can’t get rid of the dark cloud that fogs his mind, can’t do away with the feelings of dread and anxiety that are weighing him down.

He thinks he knows something that might though.

And he wants to do it, but...

...honestly, it makes him nervous. It shouldn’t. But it does.

And he doesn’t want to think about what that means.

It would just be a phone call. Not a big deal. He’s just making too much of it.

He shrugs out of his jacket, takes a seat on the bed, and pulls out his phone.

His thumb hovers over Kory’s name for a few seconds before he finally presses it.

He brings the phone up to his ear.

It rings.

And rings.

And rings.

Dick worries she’s not gonna pi-

“Hey,” comes Kory’s soft voice.

His eyes close when he hears her voice. And it’s like he can finally breathe again, for the first time all day. 

“Hey,” he replies back.

There’s silence for a few moments. 

He tries to think of something to say, but his mind is coming up blank. Fuck! He should have thought this through more.

He didn’t have a plan or anything specific he wanted to talk about when he called her.

She’s the one to break the silence.

“Is everything okay?” 

He lets out a breath.

“Yeah. Yeah. I just...wanted to...”

_Hear your voice._

“See how you guys are doing,” he finishes.

Liar.

Coward.

“Checking up on me already? After one day? I’ve got everything under control, Dick,” Kory says, sounding exasperated and disappointed.

“I know, I know. I know you do. That’s not what I meant. I just...Gotham’s rough. I don’t...particularly like being here, so I just...I miss being there with you guys, I guess. That’s all I meant. I left you to lead the team while i’m here. And I have faith in you to do that. Complete and total faith. I’m not checking up on you. That’s not why I called.”

A few moments of silence.

Dick really fucking wishes he could see her face.

“How’s everything going? Do you wanna talk about it?” Kory asks, her voice exuding sympathy.

“No. Not right now.”

A moment of silence.

“Not because I don’t wanna tell you, or i’m shutting you out or anything. I’ll tell you everything later. Right now...I just want to forget all it, forget i’m here.”

A beat.

“Well...” Kory starts. “Today was a pretty boring day. No trouble. Training went well. Gar’s really improving...”

Listening to her talk, he feels himself start to relax.

“Oh! And Connor and I tried uh...what is it called...Canned cheese? Cheese in a bottle? Spray cheese! That’s it. Connor and I tried spray cheese. Hank’s idea.”

Dick can feel himself start to smile.

“Mhmm...And what did you think?” he asks her.

“Completely disgusting. Utter garbage.”

He laughs.

And she joins him.

He feels a warmth spread over his chest.

“I can’t believe the kids give you shit for your cauliflower pizza when they willingly eat this cheese monstrosity.”

“It’s nice to finally have someone on my side,” Dick replies wryly.

They both laugh again, and Kory continues to tell him about the day they had. And even though nothing particularly exciting happened, he finds himself hanging onto her every word.

He just wishes he could see her.

He wonders where she is.

In the common room? A hallway? The roof? Her bedroom?

Is she standing? Sitting? Laying down somewhere?

Maybe she’s sitting on her bed, just like he is sitting on his. He likes that idea; though, he doesn’t know why.

He wonders what she’s wearing. And how her hair is styled today.

He wants to see what her smile looks like. He’s already got it seared into his brain, but he still aches to see it in person now.

_I wish you were here._

“I wish you were here.”

Fuck, did he just say that out loud?

Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!

She hasn’t responded yet, so he rushes to try to say something, anything, to downplay what he just said.

“I just meant...meant that...that I wish I was with _you guys_. That you were _all_ here, or preferably, that I was there with the rest of the team...That’s just want I meant.”

He holds his breath.

Silence.

He wishes he could see her thoughts and emotions wash over her face.

If he had to guess though, he doesn’t think she bought it.

“Do you want me to come to Gotham?” she asks point-blank.

_Me._ Not _us_.

And yes, he does.

“No,” he tells her. “No, the team needs you. You’re the best person to lead in my absence...And it’s not clear whether or not this is something yet. It doesn’t make sense to drag the whole team here at this point. It might just be nothing, and I’ll be back with you guys in a week.”

“But if it’s not nothing, and something happens or you find Jason...”

“I’ll ask for help. I promise... I’ve learned my lesson. I won’t keep any of you in the dark again, especially you,” Dick replies.

He can hear Kory swallow.

“Yeah,” she replies, sounding dispirited, and... guilty?

She’s doing it again.

One moment she’ll be fine. And then, she’ll turn sullen, and distant. But he can never discern the cause of the sudden change. And she usually comes out of it after a few moments. But it always leaves him worried. He’s tried asking if she’s okay, but she always insists that she is.

“Do you...” 

_Do you need help?_

“...wanna talk about anything?” Dick finishes.

“What do you mean?” Kory asks nervously.

Dick hates this. Hates that she’s nervous. Hates that she’s shutting him out.

“I’m just offering to listen...if there’s anything you ever need to talk about, just like you’ve always done for me,” he answers.

Is he failing her? Should he push her harder?

No, he decides. Not over the phone. If he’s gonna push her to open up, it has to be in person.

“Thanks,” Kory responds quietly.

They sit in the silence for a minute.

“Thank _you_ ,” he tells her sincerely.

“For what?”

_For making me feel all warm and good inside._

_For effortlessly being able to comfort me with your mere presence._

_For being you._

“For talking to me, for taking my mind off things. It helped... a lot.”

He wants to ask her something.

His heart rate increases so much he can hear it. It feels like his heart is going to jump out of his chest.

“Can I call you again tomorrow?”

“Of course. You can always call me whenever you need to, Dick” she replies without a millisecond of hesitation.

The warmth in his chest is back.

What did he ever do to deserve her coming into his life?

“Thank you,” he tells her again.

“Don’t mention it.”

“Ok, I’m gonna let you go now. I’ll talk to you tomorrow?”

“Talk to you tomorrow. Good night, Dick,” she says softly.

“Good night, Kory.”

They both hang up.

Dick lays back on the bed with a smile on his face, his mind and body relaxed.


End file.
